


About Love

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [168]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline & "About Love" by Marina
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 29





	About Love

There are so many things she’s learned to accept about Klaus. His immortality makes him insufferably smug, just as his age often leads to condescension during her more human moments. He can be paranoid and controlling, especially when it’s his family hanging around. There’s the whole “murder first, ask questions later” mentality - which she’s reluctantly admitted to be more efficient than whatever plans the Mystic Falls crew had cooked up, once upon a time - that turns dates into bloodbaths concerningly often.

And yet.

She links her fingers with his as they walk down the street, the lights of Paris just now twinkling as dusk sets in. It took them a long while to get to this easy point of their relationship, settled in a way that human Caroline could only have dreamed of and the baby vampire would have sneered at. But she feels no qualms holding his hand and strolling through alleyways without a care in the world. The big bad hybrid, and he was all hers.

There was a time she might have hated herself for that.

Now, she just cuddles tighter into his side and leans her head on his shoulder. “Tell me something that sounds fake, but you know for a fact actually happened here.”

Klaus turns his head to kiss her hair, and she can feel the curve of his smirk. “They built a fake Paris to confuse the Germans in World War II.”

Her nose scrunches. “That worked?”

“Well enough,” he shrugs. “Shall we find a cafe and harass the locals for more compelling stories?”

Her face smooths into a grin, and she leans up to peck his cheek. “Yes, please.”

She loves him, even when she shouldn’t, thoroughly convinced he makes everything better. So, she kisses him again, just to remind him one more time.


End file.
